


Erotophilia

by dyrtybyrd



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, F/M, Monsterfucking, Penis Size, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyrtybyrd/pseuds/dyrtybyrd
Summary: When the sin eaters descended on Holminster Switch, everyone scattered.
Relationships: Philia (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Philia (Final Fantasy XIV)/Unknown Female NPC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Erotophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly graphic monsterfucking with a good bit of non-con to dub-con. You've been warned!
> 
> FFXIV 5.0 early spoilers, kinda as well.

When the sin eaters descended on Holminster Switch, everyone scattered. It was seemingly random who was attacked by the creatures, claws and fangs staining red as they rent the flesh and devoured the aether of their victims. Screams and cries of help echoed around the square as people fled, or failed to do so. 

She watched as the massive creatures pounced on their victims, quickly tearing them asunder. Most of their victims were strewn along the path and in the open areas, the larger beasts either unable to enter the woods around Holminster or unwilling with the glut of targets in easier to reach areas. 

Turning, she dove into the underbrush of the forest, blindly running through the woods, paying no heed to the small branches that whipped against her face and limbs, the thorns catching skin and skirts alike as she fled. Her heart hammered in her chest, equal parts fear, desire to survive, and exertion. She paid no heed to where she ran, pawing larger branches from her path as she plowed further. 

Crashing through and over a large bush, she tumbled end over end into a clearing, dazed from the fall. She shook her head quickly trying to get her bearings. The stone before her was familiar, it was the courtyard of the Manor House north of the main settlement. Celebrations and small festivals would set up here sometime. No, now is not the time to think of that, she had to-

Her thoughts froze cold at the sound of a guttural growl and the clangor of chains sounded from nearby. She turned her head, blood running cold as she saw white flesh only a handful of yalms away. Unable to stop herself, her vision tracked over the form, a heavy arm looking limb bracing the thick lower body as it sat on the ground. 

The creature's torso was covered in sharp ridges, leading up to a powerful chest and part of arms, wing showing around it’s broad shoulders. The sound of chains came from a few sets waving as if blown by wind, attached at the wrists of it’s limbs on shackles. Finally, she saw its face, as much of one as it had. 

Aside from a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth, there was little to be called a face on this creature’s head, but whatever senses it had, it certainly knew she was there. Its head pointed over and down in her direction. She was still rooted in terror, a small part of her brain reminding her she needed to run, and run quick. Perhaps with its bulky size and lack of legs it was slow, if she could just-

Her attention was turned back to the monster as it opened its mouth, a long and thick blue and purple tongue sliding out, forked partway down. At its thickest it was near as wide as she was, tapering to points at the ends, but still disturbingly large. The tips flicked and started to reach for her.

RUN. Every nerve and cell of her yelled at the same instant. She scrambled, working to her feet and turning for the woods again. She barely managed a few steps when the sound of chains nearly deafened her, the cold metal wrapping around her limbs and neck impossibly fast, lifting her from the ground as if she were nothing but a piece of cloth. She struggled hard, trying to reach for the chain about her throat, uncomfortably tight and nearly choking her. 

She found herself turned, body to face of the large creature, its mouth close as it seemed to sniff at her, limbs pulled so she was spread wide before it, her struggles fruitless against the chains. Her eyes widened in horror as the teeth parted, struggling anew, expecting to be shoved into the toothy maw and devoured. Instead, that hideous thick tongue slid out, a slick tip running up her leg and under her skirts.

She screamed, the sound partially strangled by the chain holding her neck, her mind in a horrified panic. She could feel the saliva of the beast as its tongue, the flesh hot and powerful, snaked up her leg. The saliva itself was cold, leaving a strange tingling sensation wherever the tongue passed. She didn’t dwell on the thought long as she felt the thick tongue slide up over her thighs and small clothes and under the dress she wore, the fabric straining. With a flick, the fabric shredded, no match for the tongue as it snaked around her body, the motion knocking what remained of the tattered garment loose. 

She continued to try to scream and struggle, unsure why the creature didn’t just devour her. That is what they did, they killed and supped on the aether of men, women, children, even beasts. Turning some into sin eaters like them, but mostly leaving a trail of corpses in their wake. This one though, she realized it must be one of the Lightwardens she had heard much of, her mind running, trying to divorce herself from the horror around her. The distraction proved fruitless as the tips of its tongue snaked beneath her smalls, ripping them asunder. She thrashed again, now even more horrified at what the beast might intend. 

The tip of the smaller fork of the Lightwarden’s tongue slid between her thighs, a coating of the strange cold saliva making her want to snap her legs shut as it ran over her flesh, though the chains stopped her from even moving an ilm. Spread wide, nothing slowed the tongue from reaching between the crux of her legs, the tip dragging forcefully between her folds. She bucked at the feeling, the feel of hot flesh contrasted by the chill of the saliva left behind. The thicker part of the tongue wrapped about her upper half, mercilessly dragging over her face, chest and abdomen, coating her in the strange substance. He skin pricked with gooseflesh as she squirmed under the assault, eyes and mouth pinched shut as a defense against the cold saliva. 

Suddenly, the tip of the forked tongue pressed into her, sinking deep as the taper stretched her violently. She screamed, her mouth wrenching open as the tongue passed over her face again, some of the liquid getting in. It froze her own tongue, curtailing her cry, the taste an odd mix of a light sweetness and dirt. She tried to spit it out, but her mouth started to feel numb, the attempt leaving a sheen of spittle over her lips. Lifting her head, she tried to see what was going on, despite every fiber of her telling her it was a poor idea. Her body was coated in the beasts saliva, the strange liquid almost glowing even under the stark light of the ever bright sky overhead. She could see the fork of the tongue disappear between her legs, feeling the tip of it writing deep inside her, the heat of it causing her to sweat despite the chill from the saliva. 

She felt something building within her as the tongue slid mercilessly inside of her, the tip rubbing the sensitive spot deep within. She tried to ignore it, to deny it, angry at her body for it’s betrayal. Despite her efforts, her breathing turned to gasps as the length slipped in and out of her, her back arching as the orgasm rolled through her, feeling herself clench and dampen around the hot tongue. 

The beast made a deep noise at the feeling, thrusting the tongue in deeply as she came, stretching the clenching muscles painfully until she slacked. Panting, still held aloft and taut by the chains, she realized she felt strange, the cold tingling of the saliva seeming less persistent. Lifting her head sluggishly, she looked down her form again, noting something was off about her flesh. Everything still shimmered oddly from the thick spittle covering her, but her skin looked more pallid, her limbs feeling strange and stretched. Stress and strain from the chains pulling her open before this monster?

Her thoughts were torn from the consideration as she felt a clawed hand wrap around her body, her eyes watching the dangerous tips press into her skin. Something was wrong, though, her skin seeming to resist the pressure of the claws more than she expected. One of the digits slid over her chest, pulling a gasp of pain and pleasure as the rough skin dragged over her now painfully sensitive nipples. 

Even more distracting was the return of the tongue, watching as the length of it slid upwards between her legs, now it seemed to be intent on using the long, thicker main tip of its tongue. “N-no…” she muttered, straining in its grasp and claws, wincing as the hand bit down around her painfully as she moved. “No please… it can’t, it wont-”

It paid her no mind, the fine tip of the tongue playing through her folds, slipping between them with quick almost whip like motions, cutting off her words as they were replaced with cries, some of pain but mostly unwitting sounds of pleasure as the tip hit her swollen clit and rubbed her still aching lips. She didn’t want that massive tongue in her, it would never fit, it couldn’t.

 _But it could,_ she felt a cool voice in the side of her head whisper, the tongue slowing its motion, tracing around and over her sex, lapping up her soaking wetness as she writhed against it. _Doesn’t it’s warmth and chill feel enticing? Couldn’t you just lose yourself in it?_

No! The sane part of her mind tried to push the other voice aside, again straining to close her legs, to bar the monster from spearing her on the tongue. She could tell it was ready to, the attention it paid starting to circle in towards her entrance once more. The hot length ready to press in, warm the chill inside of her and soothe her ache… 

Her mind reeled, her thoughts at war with each other, trying to not think about how the monster was driving her mad, making her want _more and more and more._

__Suddenly the tip drove into her, this tip longer and thicker by far, feeling like it might rip her open as it coiled deep and pressed firmly. She yelled out in pain, then moaned as it pulsed inside her, somehow soothing the ache she had felt not a breath before. Looking down she could see it as it pressed in further, her abdomen swelling slightly, her skin looking like porcelain in the unending light. Porcelain? That wasn’t right, that wasn’t how her skin looked._ _

__The tip of the forked tongue dipped in, pressing hard against her swollen clit, causing her to see stars as the main trunk of the tongue pressed in further. She bucked, coming apart around it’s tongue with no preamble. It barely seemed to notice, thrusting the thick length in and out of her, feeling her legs spreading further with each push._ _

__She found herself lost in the feeling of it assaulting her sex, the heat of it’s flesh mostly causing her to forget the chill she had felt of the saliva, but something seemed weird. It felt as if the tongue was going deeper and deeper, but feeling less taxing on her body. Her body itself felt strange and numb, shifting against the chains and claws that bound her. Trying to see once more, she looked, and cried out in horror._ _

__It was happening, slowly, but she was changing, the cool voice in her head speaking softly and calmly, oddly soothing as it talked indistinctly. Her limbs were longer, streaks of gold stark against white skin, the fingers of her hands now becoming long and pointed. She watched her body grow larger, longer, taking in more and more of the thick tongue._ _

__No, no, not a sin eater, anything but that!_ _

_Hush now, doesn’t it feel good? Just relax, it’s going to happen anyway, why fight?_

__She fought the voice as the tongue continued to slide deeper, her gut swelling slightly from the way it pressed in. She groaned as the forked tip played against her aching clit, her sex dripping messily, splashing against the hot flesh as it teased at her. Relentlessly, it continued as her body morphed and her mind fought._ _

__But it was fruitless. Another powerful orgasm ripped through her, the monster suddenly ripping its tongue from her. No, more, she wanted- no, needed more. She felt the chains around her slack, the hand around her middle still holding her aloft, but moved her before him. It hardly seemed so huge and scary now. She reached out, running a now clawed and over the side of what passed for a face. “More…” she pleaded huskily. Part of her mind protested, but it was so quiet and inconsequential now, nothing compared to the want welling in her core._ _

__She looked down, hearing a strange noise below her. The scaled and ridged area below her had parted in a spot, a thick, tapered shaft growing slowly out of the fold. The member was thick around as her new form’s leg at its broadest, ridged and solid. The beast’s large lower hands lifted up, grasping her about the sides as the other hand released her, lowering her to the massive cock._ _

__Eagerly, she spread herself wide, the last part of her old self resisting all but a faint call in the back of her head as the massive cock brushed against a thigh, butting against her sex clumsily. The beast growled, shifting her around, her sopping sex painting the head of it’s cock with her moisture before pressing firmly into her._ _

__She cried out as he started to slip inside, still a straining fit despite her new form. Her clawed hands reached for purchase, one pressing to the ridged abdomen, another clawing at a thick finger. The Lightwarden let out its own groans as it pushed her around it’s cock, slowly filling her. She watched in her own awe as ilm by ilm it went in deeper, and deeper, and deeper, her legs splayed and stomach showing the shape of it clear through her gold streaked skin._ _

__Impatient, the beast lifted her, then thrust her down onto the hard cock, causing her to writhe, her legs flying akimbo until she found footholds on it’s lower arms, bracing herself as it repeated the motion, spearing her mercilessly. She bucked in time with it, the sensation painful and enticing and making her want more and more. She felt her orgasm build as she stretched tight around the monstrous phallus, an almost foreign cry coming from her chest as she came. The beast howled as she tightened around him, pressing her down hard, her clawed hands digging into it’s skin where she had purchase. Looking down she could see her wetness pooling on the ground, glowing like sunlight reflecting off a pond._ _

__Before she could relax, the beast rolled it’s massive hips, pressing harder into her, hands holding her still as it thrust. She yelled out. “YES, MORE!!” Her voice boomed as the monster panted, long tongue lolling out. Reaching, she caught the tip, dragging the hot flesh to her, taking the tip into her mouth. Another guttural groan emitted, the monster lowering it’s tongue, pulling the long tip from her and wrapping it around her, the smaller fork pushing deep into her wanting mouth._ _

__Yes, more and more and more she thought, the tongue buried in her throat, her tongue pressing against it, tasting the strange saliva that flooded her mouth. Her mouth stretched taut, she sucked at the flesh, wanting more, wrapping an arm around the thick tongue and pulling herself so that her lips butted to where the flesh forked off._ _

__As it thrust further into her, she felt the other tip slip between her ass cheeks, pressing as her rear entrance. The last of her resistance gave a barely noticeable protest as she moved one of her hands to the tongue, guiding it in, the thick saliva causing it to slip in easily._ _

__She arched, anchored in place as she was filled completely, eyes rolled back in her head in penultimate pleasure. She could feel the pressure of the tongue in her ass through her cunt as the beast kept thrusting its cock into her hard. The strange feeling caused her to quake with orgasm, the sensation rocking through her over and over, each new motion igniting it anew, the beast growling as it fucked her senseless. This was all she wanted to be filled and fucked and driven mad with pleasure, her vision hazed white as she lost track of her orgasms, it all one long chain of writhing pleasure._ _

__Soon, she felt a quake between her legs as the thick cock pulsed. Yes, fill me her mind hungrily cried, unable to form words with her mouth still full of its hot tongue. The Lightwarden gave one last savage thrust and let out a deafening cry, hot seed filling her, almost feeling like it was burning inside her. It pumped a few times, then stilled, drawing it’s tongue out of her, her body collapsing against the creature’s abdomen._ _

__Her head lolling downwards, she could see a gout of the beast’s seed spill out, near nowhere for it to go as filled as she was. The seed steamed, and where her own fluid had glowed, this shone with a near blinding light as it slid down the inside of her thighs and pooled on the ground._ _

__She felt the heavy hands slide her from it’s member, a squelching sound filling the pavilion as she came free, the organ slipping back away behind the ridges. With surprising gentleness, it set her behind it, propped against a large tail she had barely paid mind to earlier, other things having held her attention until now._ _

__Spent beyond belief, she barely moved as she settled her new form against the scaled skin. Her mind quieted, her desire sated for the time being. She couldn’t remember now why she might have resisted such pleasure, her eyes closing as her head laid against it’s skin, the flesh warm as sunshine, her body aching pleasantly as she drifted to sleep, dully aware of a new hunger building within her. Not for carnal relief, but for the light that glowed in all men, women, children, and beasts._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, thank [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) for encouraging this mess!
> 
> I dunno if I'll write more like this but if I do they'll end up in my works.


End file.
